Comrade
by Kagami No Hikari
Summary: In a world twisted by war and tragedy, a silent yet powerful being travels the world with his faithful companion. He hopes to return the world to the way it once was, and Allen is glad to follow him. (DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino, the only thing I own is the idea for the AU) - In revision! New, improved version pending-
1. Chapter 1

**Comrade**

Chapter 1

 _"oh! Are you alright?..._

 _You got caught in a trap, you poor thing…_

 _I'll get you out if here, just hang in there…_

 _Don't look at me with those eyes I wont leave you here my friend!"_

 _…_

 _Silence._

* * *

Standing at the face of an ominous cliff stood a lone white figure, it's silver eyes looking up with a curious gleam.

The white figure stood still for a moment looking almost thoughtful, before crouching down and made a jump up the cliff.

People in white lab coats where bustling around worried about their unidentified intruder.

"Ack! It jumped up the cliff!" Johnny yelled.

"well supervisor, what're we going to do?" Reever asked, making the afore mentioned supervisor finally look up from his coffee.

He turned back to the monitor and took another sip of his coffee before answering,

"we wait."

"but brother, what if it's an Akuma?" Lenalee asked her brother

"we'll find out soon enough" Komui answered taking yet another calm sip of his coffee, making Reever's eye twitch at his chief's childish behavior.

White shot up the top of the cliff where the Black order was located and landed gracefully.

Only now revealing it's true appearance.

A young boy stood up, looking not older that 16, he had red marking on his pale face, silver eyes and hair as white as unblemished snow.

He calmly walked up to the gate keeper, his expression almost unreadable.

He cocked his head to the side and said; "hello, I came here by word of a friend."

…?

The boy started looking confused as to why nothing was happening until one of the golems flying around answered.

"Take the examination from the gate keeper in front of you."

The boy just stared blankly at the stone face.

Suddenly the stone face shot forward and took the boy by surprise when a booming voice sounded out of seemingly nowhere.

 **"X-ray examination, determining whether subject is Akuma or human"**

The gatekeeper stays silent for a while before it speaks

 **"c-cannot I-Identify, subject won't show…"**

The voice glitched slightly, when suddenly X marks appeared in his eyes, it yelled.

 **"This guy is out of here!"**

The boy simple stood there completely unfazed, he simply blinked at the gate keepers remark.

 **"He isn't human!"**

"… No, I'm not." The boy stated without blinking.

They where shocked at the gate keepers statement.

 **Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**

"Hey, are there exorcists in the building?" Reever asked,

"Kanda just returned from his mission." Number 65 answered

"There's no need to worry, He is already at the scene." Lenalee reassured.

* * *

"You sure have courage coming here alone…"

Kanda said, before jumped down from a ledge on the black order, drawing his sword and attacked the white boy.

The boy simply raised an arm and blocked the offending sword which didn't even leave a scratch.

'Innocence?' the white boy thought.

Kanda himself was baffled, if not, annoyed by how easily the boy blocked his katana.

He was also suspicious.

"You… how did you block my sword?"

"didn't I tell say this before, I'm not human…"

He looked thoughtful for a while.

"… But I'm not a treat either, there is no reason to fear me."

Kanda glared.

"Explain."

"I got send here by Cross Marian, he told me that what I was looking for could be found here."

"….what?! Gate keeper!"

 **"well if I can't see his insides how can I be sure?!"**

The boy blinked a couple of times.

"I'm not a 'not human' I can reassure you that…"

Kanda looked slightly confused at not human, but quickly composed himself again.

"Prove it!" Kanda yelled while readying his katana to strike again.

"I carry one of the stoned human call Innocence."

The boy raised his necklace which has an ornate cross shaped pendant that contains a glowing crimson piece of innocence.

Kanda looked unconvinced

"… as I stated before I was send here by male human named Cross Marian, He stated to me that he had send a letter, addressed to a human named Komui Lee."

Inside the black order everyone turned to Komui when The boy said that.

"you there!" Komui pointed to a random scientist "Search my desk!"

The scientist looked horrified when he looked toward Komui's desk.

It looked like a bomb exploded after a ravaging tornado.

…

Komui, after a while had passed, raised his arm into the air and shouted;

"I help too!"

After a while of searching like fools, The random scientist exclaimed; "I found it!"

"Read it!" Komui ordered while throwing the important looking papers into the air.

"To Komui,

Sending two people your way,

I think, whatever,

I won't care to give details.

He/they will know you name, probably.

Thanks,

Cross Marian"

"The detail in the letter says it all, it's true! Reever squat leader, stop Kanda."

"Clean your desk once in a while!" Reever yelled at Komui before turning to a golem

"Kanda stop your attack! Kanda!" He shouted, sounding panicked.

"Lenalee, help me set up please" Komui asked while walking towards his younger sister,

"It's seems that a new member has arrived" He said cheerfully.

 **"O-Open gate…"**

* * *

 **Author's thoughts:**

 **chapter 1 updated on 17-12-2015 (Day-Month-Year)**

I simply erased some unnecessary sentences and have rewritten some parts to make them fit the story better.

Also, you can see this chapter as a prologue to the story. That's why it's so short.

As always, feel free to correct me on any mistakes, I can only learn from them~

(Cross told Allen what to say when he arrived as well, if you're confused from the later chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

**Comrade**

Chapter 2

 _He's playing again today…_

 _His melody always carries so much emotion…_

 _Even though I never understand the sounds he makes…_

 _His song sounds sad though…_

 _Did something happen to you, comrade?_

* * *

After a lot of struggling, from Kanda, hit's on Kanda's head from Lenalee and Amusement on the white haired boy's part, they finally got inside.

While they walked inside Lenalee was apologizing for the chaos and tried to reassure the boy that it won't happen again.

Well, she hoped it wouldn't happen again.

The threesome stood at the entrance, Kanda stormed off without a word.

"He has the mannerism of a cat" the boy said Amusingly, making Lenalee send him questioning look 'mannerism of a cat? What does that even mean?' Lenalee thought.

While she was staring at the boy, which was starting to look at her oddly with his head cocked slightly to the side, Lenalee realized she didn't know the name of the strange boy.

"Umm, what's your name?" Lenalee asked, she blushed slightly when she realized the way the boy was looking at her. It reminded Lenalee of a curios dog who saw something odd.

"Right, humans exchange names as a greeting…" the boy said completely oblivious by how odd it sounded or that Lenalee could hear him.

"My name is Allen."

"My name is Lenalee, it's nice to meet you Allen"

Allen didn't seem be faced nor surprised by Lenalee's cheerful introduction.

"Welcome to the Black order, we'll be heading towards my brothers office, he's the supervisor here."

"Oh! That sounds fun." Allen exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"It's good to see that you're so excited, come this way."

* * *

When they arrived at the supervisor's office, Allen was surprised to say the least, when he saw the supervisor his newly made comrade mentioned. His demeanor wasn't anything he had expected. He always thought human leaders where serious, harsh and cold.

Then again, Allen's recourse of information didn't know much about the actual human humans, honestly, the amount of kinds of humans out there always confused him.

But back to the supervisor…? 'Where did he go?'

A second ago Allen could've sworn that he saw the supervisor jump out of who knows where, hugged Lenalee while shouting things like: 'My precious Lenalee' 'He hasn't done anything weird to you right, I can't tolerate more perverts here'.

His energy honestly reminded Allen of someone.

Allen looked around the… err, what did his comrade call this place again?

Allen jumped back when the supervisor jumped out of who knows where… again,

but this time he was right in front of him.

"Welcome to my office Allen…" Oh, so it was called an office… "If you'll just come with me…"

Humans have such a strange way of communicating… "We'll get your Innocence checked by Hevlaska…" what's the point of having so many words for the same thing anyway?

Allen had practically tuned the supervisor out at this point, when his stomach started to ach slightly which made Allen growl silently, well maybe not that silent because Komui stopped with his speech almost instantaneously.

"Is there something wrong Allen?" He could almost feel the slight fear that suddenly hung in the air. Allen turned towards Komui and stared at him for a while.

"…I'm hungry".

Both Komui and Lenalee could help but shiver a little at that remark.

* * *

It took the Lee siblings quite the struggle before they managed to convince Allen to get his Innocence checked by Hevlaska.

Allen didn't want the precious Necklace, that he got from his even more precious comrade, to get damaged. He honestly didn't want to believe Komui and his promises of safety.

So in the end Komui resorted to promising food, and as hungry as Allen was, he agreed within a second. All treads of danger to his precious necklace forgotten.

Lenalee was a little suprised though, that Allen agreed to the test so easily after the promise of food. She decided it wasn't worth the trouble to know, Allen seemed innocent enough.

Little did she know, Allen was sneakier than the devil when it came to food.

* * *

While they headed to Hevlaska's chamber Lenalee parted with to two, stating she had to hand out coffee so that the scientists could calm down after the false alarm.

So now only Komui and Allen were heading towards Hevlaska's chamber.

"There's no need to be afraid of Hevlaska, she only looks slightly intimidating…"

Komui started to explained.

"That's alright" Allen mumbled.

"She will test synchronization rate and… wait, it's alright? Are you not nervous at all?"

Allen stopped walking and turned to Komui.

"Do I have a reason to?" Allen asked Innocently.

'wasn't he terribly nervous for possible damage to his necklace?'

"Err, no there is none…" Komui trailed off.

Allen simply blinked but didn't make any protest, and followed Komui until they arrived at a platform.

Allen Narrowed his eyes at the strange looking contraption, Komui noticed this.

'He seems to be more nervous with the lift that with the actual test…' He thought.

"There's no reason to be afraid of it, it's simply a lift. It'll take us down to Hevlaska's chamber." Komui reassured, making Allen look at him with suspicious eyes.

"…Alright!" Allen suddenly exclaimed brightly before almost jumping onto the platform.

Komui smiled slightly at that, and watched Allen investigate the platform lift for a while before getting on himself as well.

* * *

Humans are rather odd.

They make these strange … stone things to get down somewhere when they could just climb down. Allen thought to himself while investigating the strange stone … thing.

The supervisor walked onto the contraption as well, and made his way toward an other, er… thing, this strange thing had many colours though.

The supervisor pushed one of the buttons and the stone thing shook a little before advancing downwards.

Allen almost buried his rather claw like hands into stone as it started to move.

However, shock quickly turned to curiosity and wonder.

"how does it move?" Allen questioned.

The supervisor did answer, "That, Allen is a scientific secret." but he wasn't very helpful.

Allen didn't even know what the long, strange sounding word the supervisor said means.

He later decided it wasn't worth knowing, he'd probably get more confused at their explanations anyway.

* * *

The platform lift came to a stop at a floor where everything was completely dark

"Well then, we're here! " Komui cheerfully announced.

The chamber they are in seemed empty, but Allen knew better.

He could sense a third entity in the chamber.

Suddenly a light being appeared from the distance.

"Hallo, Hevlaska" Komui greeted, while she closed in to Allen.

"Innocence…" Havlaska mumbled and reached out for Allen.

He understood the gesture and stayed still.

Hevlaska raises Allen into the air and touches his forehead with her own.

"5%...16%...43%...87%...95%, your highest synchronization rate is 95%"

Hevlaska said before putting Allen back from where she had raised him into the air.

"phew that's a pretty high synchronization rate, It's rather surprising…" Komui commented more to himself than to Allen.

"But…there is something off…"

"hmm, what is it Hevlaska?"

"the Innocence doesn't seem to react to him like it would to a human being…"

"what does that mean?"

"it was difficult to read, it also tried to fight me off slightly, normally Innocence complies easily, but this one almost felt like it tried to protect him."

"That is odd indeed …"

"Is it?" Komui jumped, in the confusion he had forgotten Allen was there.

"It is… Allen, you said you weren't human before didn't you?"

"I did why?" Allen slightly cocked his head to the side.

"What did you mean…?"

Allen smiled slightly.

"I meant this…"

And light enveloped Allen, and his shape changed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Comrade**

Chapter 3

 _It's so very lonely here,_

 _They die only to come back again._

 _But they're never the same, Always different, no longer recognizable._

 _I hate it, but at least I got you, my precious irreplaceable friend…_

* * *

Komui couldn't get himself to say anything.

The being in front of him is absolutely breath taking.

Replacing the white haired teen named Allen, stands a mighty being.

Pristine white fur shine ethereally with bright red intricate markings, bright silver eyes that looked like they where staring though Komui's soul.

It's left paw was a pitch black compared to the rest of it's fur, arrow like markings spread to it's left shoulder.

In front of Komui stands a beautiful wolf.

* * *

Allen shakes himself slightly, quite relieved that he's finally back to his real form.

Being human is a pain, speaking of humans, the ones in front of him was still staring at him, his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly agape.

Was something wrong with him?

His comrade once told him that humans get sick easily, is the supervisor ill?

Concerned Allen barked to get the supervisor to snap out of his daze.

* * *

Komui startled out of his daze when he hears a strong bark from right in front of him.

When he looks, Komui realizes that he must have spaced out.

"Ah, sorry I ended up staring…" Quickly adding, "There's no need to worry" when he saw how concerned Allen looked.

It seems that that did the trick as Allen wagged his tail happily.

Relieved that Allen isn't concerned anymore, Komui's inner scientist awakens, and he started to question Allen further.

"Can you talk in this form?"

Allen shakes his head, 'no'.

"That's rather troublesome…" Komui muses out loud.

Allen cocked his head to the side, watching Komui with a questioning gaze.

Komui scratches his head awkwardly, "well I guess it's not so much trouble for you…".

He could swear he saw a quick, sarcastic 'you guess?' gaze from Allen, but decided not to question. It must be the most normal thing in the world to Allen after all.

The wolf and human stare at each other for a while before Komui notices just how big Allen is. While sitting up, Allen is easily a couple of heads taller than Komui.

He gulped slightly at that, imagining just how strong Allen must be, and how easily he must be able to tear people apart.

Komui quickly stashed those thought to the back of his head.

He doesn't want to show any fear in front such a terrifyingly strong being.

Allen himself, however, had noticed the supervisor's fear the second it appeared.

He didn't react to it though, he was used to it. It isn't the first time that humans suddenly feared him, and most likely not the last time.

Allen turns his attention to the strange female human instead.

The human female hasn't moved in a while, maybe she was ill?

Slightly concerned for the strange human female, he wanted to bark at her as well.

He didn't get the chance though.

* * *

"Are you, even in this form, still capable of using the innocence to it full potential?" Hevlaska suddenly questions, startling Komui yet again.

Allen nods happily, 'of course'.

"I'm glad the innocence is in good hands then."

'or in good paws…' Komui thinks amused.

"Well I believe it would be a bad idea if we took Allen's Innocence away…" Allen growled at that, making Komui flinch "…besides it's most defiantly safe with dear, kind, not vicious Allen here, hahaha..."with that Allen started to wag with his tail happily again, and Komui releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I also believe it's in your best intentions to inform everyone of this." Hevlaska dutifully changed the subject, because of that Komui silently thanks her.

"Yes it does seem like a good idea, seeing that Allen doesn't seem to make any indications to turn back human again…" Komui casts his gaze towards Allen who's by now, not paying any attention to the, apparently uninteresting, conversation. He instead decided that the lift itself was still more interesting, even when he had already seen it move.

Both Hevlaska and Komui stared at Allen who in turn was staring at the lift.

Komui was the first to break the silence "… er, yes I shall inform them as soon as possible…Allen?" Allen tore his gaze from the lift, and cocked his head slightly to the left, almost as if he was asking, 'yes, what is it?'.

Komui smiled at Allen before answering Allen's unasked question, "let's head for your room shall we?"

Allen happily barked and affirmative.

"Let's go then, to your room, to my precious Lenalee, my wonderful sister!"

He cheered as he activated the lift, heading upwards, leaving Hevlaska who was silently chuckling at Komui's antics.

* * *

The travel to Allen's newly assigned room went relatively well…

Sure, some people fainted or froze in shock when they saw the, pretty much huge, wolf happily trudge after Komui, but nobody attacked Allen nor the other way around. So that was good, Komui mused.

He could almost swear that Allen was amused at some of the reactions though, but he didn't mind.

Komui was also faintly concerned that Allen, in such size, wouldn't fit trough the door properly. Komui at that time found out that it's a good thing that the doors at the order are quite wide and tall, well at least more that your average doors. They have many different kinds of people here at the order, so it worked out just fine for Allen.

Allen himself, thank goodness, seemed content with his new room and when entering curled up next to the bed. 'By the looks of it he has been travelling with someone before, seeing that he hadn't even casted a look towards the bed… I wonder where his companion went?' Komui though to himself when he saw that Allen fell asleep.

His ears twitched slightly though, he wasn't really sleeping very tightly yet.

For some reason, Komui couldn't help but think that Allen wouldn't, at least not until he was out of the room.

When the he closed the door, Komui happily skipped to his office.

His darling sister would be there, with coffee and with her beautiful radiating smile.

And realizing one of the best things of Allen not being human.

He wouldn't try to charm his precious Lenalee.

One octopus less to be concerned about, yay!

While skipping, it seemed that Komui suddenly came to the realization that he still had to write out a small report on Allen. His shoulders suddenly drooped, and his face fell slightly.

Oh, oops, almost forgot…

* * *

 **Author's thoughts  
**

My apologies for the late chapter.

I just transferred to a new school, so things where a little hectic.

I also wanted to thank everyone for reading this.

To see that people like this story makes me very happy~

And feel free to correct me on any (be it spelling, grammar or names) mistakes, I can only learn from them!

See you next chapter~ \\(^.^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Comrade**

Chapter 4

 _My comrade has been tinkering on something lately,_

 _Whenever I question he answers with "It's a surprise"._

 _Could it be that he's making me a gift?_

 _I learned that humans share gifts as tokens of love,_

 _I'm so excited!_

* * *

The black order is in a bit of a turmoil after Komui's sudden announcement.

Everyone's very excited about their new exorcist, but they're also nervous about the description given to said exorcist.

A wolf? That's a few heads taller then their already tall supervisor? He can also change into a human form, but doesn't prefer doing so?

Does Komui honestly expect them to believe that?!

Though some scientists where oddly silent for some reason…

Could it be that they saw this mysterious new exorcist?

Hmm, there's some noise over there.

* * *

Lenalee is heading to the room of a certain new exorcist.

Her older brother, just a while ago, made a ruckus because he thought someone was flirting with her. she appreciates that he cares for her, but he can be a bit overbearing.

'I can defend myself if I have to…' Lenalee thought as she walked up to her destination.

She knocks on the door and calls Allen, there is however no response.

"I see, he hasn't changed to his human form then…" She mumbled to herself.

At first the news was rather hard to believe at first, but when she thought about it, it kind of made sense. He did act a little strange after all.

Lenalee knocks again, "Allen, I'm coming in." she warned Allen first, human or not, it is polite to do so.

As she opens the door and walks in she gapes at Allen, who in place turned his attention to her in favor to the window.

* * *

Allen stared at the human female who just entered his newly given room.

She froze when her eyes met Allen's.

Is she sick, maybe?

The same thing the supervisor suffered from?

He thought about his meeting with the supervisor a sun ago, he froze like that to.

Allen instantly remembered the remedy to this strange illness humans suffer from, and barked.

* * *

Lenalee instantly broke out of her daze when she hears a bark from in front of her.

She blinks when she sees Allen concerned gaze, that's right, her brother told her about that.

That Allen would easily get concerned with people if they froze, Lenalee couldn't help but wonder why.

"there's no need to worry about me I'm fine…" Lenalee reassured, making Allen happily wag his tail in relief. 'thank goodness it worked' Lenalee whispers to herself as she continues,

"are you comfortable here? Are you hungry? I can show the way to the cafeteria if you like."

Allen seems thoughtful for a while, before he just nods towards Lenalee, and trots towards the door.

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall we go to the cafeteria together?"

Allen turns around and nods, "alright let's go then!" Lenalee exclaims while happily smiling at Allen.

Thus both begun their walk towards breakfast, Lenalee happily chatting away while Allen seems content with listening to her stories.

* * *

Everyone in the cafeteria turned their attention towards the newly arrived duo.

The new exorcist truly was as big as their chief had described, but not as menacing or as scary as they all had imagined, in fact he looks quite friendly.

"It almost looks like he's smiling." A finder said, "yes, he's actually rather cute while listening to miss Lenalee like that" another finder replied, and the both of them started laughing, not too loud though they didn't want to attract too much attention.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee walk towards Jerry's counter, "you can order your food here, just tell Jerry what you want…" Lenalee's voice becomes quiet when she realizes what she just said.

In this for Allen obviously can't say a word, let stand make an order.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to change into a more human shape Allen" said wolf just looks her way when she said that, he almost looks amused, Lenalee notes.

Jerry silently watched the scene, wondering what the wolf would do.

Allen suddenly grabbed at a piece of folded paper hidden behind his collar, and handed it to the waiting chef. The cafeteria suddenly becomes silent, as Jerry unfolded the paper.

"you want all of this darling?" Allen barked happily while wagging his long tail.

"you poor thing you must be starved to want this much, don't worry sweetie, Jerry will make as much as you want! Just wait at the tables." Jerry says.

'He wrote his order down?' and 'How much did he even order?!' were the current thoughts of everyone who watched the scene.

Lenalee just laughs at Allen's antics, he sure is creative when dealing with problems.

Hearing Lenalee's laugh, Jerry leaned out from the counter and smiles at Lenalee,

"is there anything you'd like sugar?"

"the usual please" Lenalee replies,

"alright breakfast coming up!" Jerry exclaims when walking towards his kitchen.

Lenalee turns to address Allen only to notice that he already left for the tables and is waiting for her there. 'how is it possible that I didn't notice him move?' she whispered.

Little did Lenalee know, Allen is a master when it comes to sneaking, even with his distinct appearance.

* * *

"Alright sweethearts here's your order~!" Jerry walks over to them while dragging another metal contraption on round things behind him, it is absolutely loaded with food. Allen almost started to sparkle, it smells so great!

Everyone gaped at Allen's humongous order, no wonder Jerry thought he was starved.

That's a lot of food! Lenalee couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly at Allen's reaction, he almost looks like he's smiling, like the friendly giant he is.

"enjoy you two~" Jerry almost sings when he skips back to his kitchen, he seems to have enjoyed himself allot making so much food.

Allen happily digs in.

* * *

Someone is shouting on the other side of the cafeteria.

"How dare you, to be so disrespectful towards our fallen comrades!" A finder with purple markings on his face yells towards a certain uncaring swords man.

"Why should I care, the lot of you are all disposable. Now go away you're ruining my food."

Kanda says coldly, the finder's face contorted in rage "disposable?! You ungrateful exorcist, what would you be without us?!" Kanda snorted, and draws his blade pointing it at the finders neck. "hah, don't be so high of yourself, you're useless cannon fodder." The finder growls "why you…!" when Kanda was about to cut the finders head of, something stops the swing of Kanda's blade. Allen had the blade between his fangs while growling at Kanda.

Nobody had even noticed him move.

The finders eyes widened, "you… defend me?" he whispers.

"che!" Kanda clicks his tongue, and sheets his sword, while Allen still glares at him.

"Kanda! what are you doing?!" Lenalee yells as she to arrives at the scene.

Kanda simply growls and walks away.

"Honestly…" Lenalee sights "Mister finder, Allen, are the both of you alright?"

"Don't worry miss exorcist I'm alright, I just wanted to show him that we are important as well…" Allen let out a small whine and nudged the finder with his nuzzle, a form of sympathy. Lenalee's eyes widen, does he understand? Does he feel the same about something? Lenalee wonders.

She got shocked out of her thoughts however, when Reever announced something form a golem;

"Allen and Kanda, please report in Supervisor Komui's office for your new mission."

* * *

 **Author's thoughts:**

Note: Allen doesn't say words like: day, week, month, etc.

he instead says: Sun=day, 7 suns= week, a moon=month.

Hours and minutes are described as "a while" or as "some time has passed".

any questions? feel free to ask!

Apologies for the late chapter, I got attacked by the god-awful writers block.

But I won!

I have actually just written most of this chapter, once I started it went really fast.

I also wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews, the all of you really didn't have to!

Next chapter the second main character is going to make his appearance!

Until then~


	5. Chapter 5

**Comrade**

Chapter 5

 _A mighty storm is heading our way,_

 _But we cannot falter._

 _We must press on,_

 _I will not let myself get caught again, not after I got this far…_

 _It's going to be a tough road out there my friend._

* * *

After the announcement the whole cafeteria becomes silent.

"For real?" a finder whispered, "they don't make joke announcements any more, of course it's real" another replied.

"How does brother expect this to work…?" Lenalee whispered looking at Kanda and Allen.

Kanda is most likely still mad at Allen, Allen himself however…

He doesn't seem to mind at all.

In fact he looks quite cheerful, he even 'smiled' to Lenalee before he left.

Which was odd, Wolves don't smile, it just looked like he was smiling, probably.

* * *

After the announcement Kanda makes his was to Komui's office.

When he arrives however, he sees Allen sit in front of the office door.

"…What are you doing?" Kanda asks, or growls.

Allen doesn't pay attention to Kanda's angry tone and instead just looks his way.

Allen does nothing, he is just waiting.

Kanda vein popped when he realized that the wolf wasn't going to do or say anything at all.

He just stares Kanda's way before turning back to the door.

"Tch, Get in already" he barely says this, and Allen stands up, opens the door with his jaw with practiced ease, and walks inside Komui's office.

Kanda's eye twitched, so he can open the door just fine, what was the idiot waiting for?

Stupid dog…

* * *

After a while of glaring from Kanda and amused stares from Allen, the two were seated in front of Komui for their briefing.

Komui himself however, seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully.

Allen sits on the floor in front of the couch waiting patiently for the supervisor to wake up.

Kanda was seated at the far end of the couch as far away from Allen as possible.

His eye twitched frequently while he silently rumbles 'stupid dog' and 'sister complex'.

After five minutes of waiting, Reever walks into Komui's office.

"Tch, finally…" Kanda grumbles as he finally notices Reever walk in.

Allen barked in greeting. At the sound of the bark Reever stops. 'He really is big…' was the first thing that popped into Reever's mind as he looks at Allen, he decides not to comment on it and simply raises his hand to ruffle Allen's fluffy ear, which twitches in response. "Sleeping on the job again are you, supervisor." Reever's comment got no reaction from Komui. Reever sighs before walking over to the supervisor, he bends over and whispers in Komui's ear; "Lenalee is going to get married".

The supervisor suddenly jumps up, screaming his sister's name "Lenalee, why!"

Some chaos later Komui explains the mission and gives Kanda and Allen a rather detailed description of their mission. It took both Komui and Kanda a while to notice that a pale hand took Allen's report, not a pair of fangs. Kanda jumps slightly when he sees Allen's human form.

He has a pale complexion and a rather tall, lean appearance. Most of his body was hidden by his white coat though. Kanda defiantly didn't see this coming, he, for some strange reason, imagined Allen human form to be small and weak. 'stupid dog'.

Allen playfully ignores the stares he's getting and smiles their way, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "oh Allen, please warn a person next time you do that…" Komui says, wile recovering from shock, his right hand over his chest.

"Huh? But mister supervisor," Komui hummed for Allen to continue with what he was saying "I can't say a word in my real form…".

To say that Komui was embarrassed at the moment is an understatement.

Kanda himself is amused at the scene in front of him, though he never shows it, he has a feeling that the 'stupid dog turned human' knows of his amusement.

He is staring his way after all, with an unreadable smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the mission started a bit rocky. Komui did the rest of the explanation with a stuttering voice and a look on face like he was just seen in a pink lacey dress. If Kanda wasn't as stoic as he was, than he would have laughed until he couldn't breathe anymore.

Stupid dog himself was way too excited for the mission and just kept jumping all over the place. Kanda could have ignored that if they weren't on a boat. Sadly, they were. Stupid dog jumped on the wrong side of the boat and the whole thing just toppled over, making Kanda and the finder, who had joined them later on, fall into the water. The most annoying thing of all, stupid dog landed on the toppled over boat staying completely dry.

Che, stupid dog.

At least he didn't have any qualms with jumping on, or hijacking their train. Which was rather weird. It was almost as if stupid dog did it before, Kanda didn't care enough to ask. At least, he convinced himself that he didn't care enough to ask.

* * *

Standing at the edge of a hill overlooking the fallen city of Mater stands a figure shrouded in shadows. The figure turned his head slightly to the right when he hears footsteps approach.

Kanda's eyes widened slight when he saw the figure, who could have beaten them to this abandoned city? Why would anyone be here? People have nothing to seek for here, unless…

Kanda grinds his teeth as he hisses out "Akuma…?!". The finder, Toma, steps back the minute he hears that ,"a-already?" he stammered out, they had barely even started with their mission. Kanda takes on a stance and wanted to draw his sword, his movement seized however, when Allen suddenly runs to the shadowy figure excitedly.

Allen calls out to the figure as he runs towards him, "Neah!".

Neah turns around completely as he catches Allen in a hug. "Allen, I see you caught up with me first." Neah says with a small soft smile on his face. Allen smiles back brightly, "yes, I even toppled a boat and jumped on a train!". Neah's smile widened for a moment as Allen tells him about the order like he had the time of his life, "I'm glad you at least had fun, even without me around." Allen stops talking, and looks thoughtful for a second, "yes, but it's more fun with you around!" he exclaimed. Neah laughs softly at Allen's expression, he likes it when his friend is energetic like this. Neah turns to Kanda and Toma. "you must be, Allen companions on his first mission, am I right?" his voice becomes smooth and serious, his bright golden eyes nearly looking though their souls. Toma shudders under his gaze but still manages to stammers out a yes. "I see…" Neah says silently, looking thoughtful. Allen stays silent, his expression serious, as if anticipating what will happen next.

Kanda growls, "and how do I know you're not an Akuma?!"

"You don't have a lot of faith in your comrades, do you?"

Kanda doesn't reply, only narrowing his eyes in wavering glare. There was something about that person that just wasn't human. He felt like he could get killed by making a singly wrong movement. The air becomes ice cold yet scorching hot at the same time. The pressure however didn't last long as it lifted the instant Neah sighs. Toma falls to his knees and Kanda hand clenches. 'what was that?!'.

Neah turns his head away from Kanda and Toma.

"Never mind…" Neah turns his gaze back to the two.

"…to answer your question, no, I'm not an Akuma. I'm certain Allen would have acted so friendly with me if I was, he isn't exactly fond of them."

Kanda didn't believe him, "He might as well be one of you"

Neah sighs again. "very well…" he walks over to Kanda with his arm outstretched.

He stops a couple of steps in front of the wary exorcist and continues,

"you are an exorcist am I right, the emblem on you coat proves he fact…"

"what are you implying?!"

"Than I'm certain that your sword contains the substance people call Innocence,"

At that Kanda tenses, his hand gripping his sword until his knuckles become white.

"If you want proof that I'm not an Akuma than you should cut me." Neah says this calmly as if he had just said that he is willing to be cut. Both Kanda and Toma, who slowly got of the ground, could believe what they had just heard. Allen himself however, doesn't look concerned in the slightest.

"Are you serious, this might as well be a trap…"

"If I wanted to attack you, I could have done so when you were frozen in shock."

He is right, he could have easily attacked them already.

"Tch," Kanda only clicks his tongue, releases his word and raises it in the air, directly above Neah's arm, and slashes it down.

Nothing happened however, the sword never even cut trough Neah's coat.

"What?!" 'how is this possible' is the only coherent thought that passes trough Kanda's head, after a while he realizes that the same thing happened when he attacked Allen.

Seeing the confusion pas tough Kanda's eyes for a very brief time, Neah explains,

"Innocence is a purifying substance, it cannot do damage to those who have nothing to purify".

"What are talking about?!" Kanda asks, becoming even more confused.

"What I'm saying is that I cannot be cut by such a blade because there is nothing that the blade should cut though." Neah sighs when he realizes that neither of the humans before him are going to understand. "Never mind that, though I think this should be enough proof that I am not a Akuma." Allen, at that moment, decides that he had enough of watching, and walks toward the group.

"You do know that there are a bunch of humans dying, right? I a smell a lot of blood. It stinks."

"Stupid dog!" Kanda yells as he runs towards his mission, forgetting what had just happened.

Two pair of eyes follow the finder Toma who desperately tries to keep up with Kanda.

"Well then, Allen, we should assist them. Standing here isn't going to make the time pas faster…" Neah states calmly walking towards the carnage.

"Right!" Allen cheers as he follows behind Neah, like they both had all the time of he world.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts:  
**

I'm sorry for the late chapter, I had a lot on my mind lately.

I'm sure that writing will e easier from now on, because both main characters in this story have been introduced.

Both Neah and Allen are going to be very out of character, mainly because both of them have an entirely different past.

It would be weird if they acted the exact same as they do in the manga.

Also, for those who haven't noticed, I updated chapter 1, if you haven't looked yet make sure to do so.

As always, feel free to correct any of my mistakes, I can only learn from them~


	6. Chapter 6

**Comrade**

Chapter 6

 _Comrade is sleeping on my back._

 _The sound of his soft breath makes me even more determined._

 _I'll protect you, no matter what._

 _I wish I could tell my comrade that, but I can't._

 _I'll have to show him then, my unwavering loyalty, comrade will understand._

 _He always does._

* * *

"…Tch…", Kanda's blood dripped the ground showing no signs of stopping.

The mission escalated quickly after Kanda arrived on the battlefield. An Akuma evolved into a level two. It now has a grotesque clown like appearance, but it's appearance isn't the worst of the monster, it's ability is much more frightening. It has the ability to copy the weapons and abilities of it's opponents. Kanda never saw it coming, when he was about to retreat the Akuma sprung from the ground and cut Kanda's shoulder with it's transformed 'arms'. It's arms are now blades that are slightly reminiscent Kanda's own weapon, Mugen.

Kanda stature starts to waver, the edges of his vision blurring. The finder was ambushed sometime during the Akuma's attack, but Kanda couldn't care less at the moment.

The Akuma walked up to Kanda, almost dancing when it saw the damage it had already done. "It's over exorcist~" it sings as it raises one of it's bladed arms, "Now die!". Kanda closed his eyes waiting for the impact, it never came. Before Kanda stands Neah, who isn't even defending, Kanda doesn't know when Neah had appeared. The Akuma was frozen into place, not capable of moving an inch. "What?! I can't move?!" the Akuma screeches, looking angry, yet terrified at the same time. Neah didn't even bother looking at Kanda, and keeps his solid gaze at the Akuma. "Shouldn't you be worried about something else…?" Neah speaks quietly with a bemused tone. The Akuma didn't get a chance to reply, it was cut in two before it could even think of speaking. The last thing Kanda saw was a white being with glaring black and red eyes.

* * *

Kanda groans as he opens his eyes to bright light, confusion quickly overruled annoyance. Where is he? How did he get here? Wasn't he just in a fight?

The many questions flowing trough Kanda's head where interrupted when a white nuzzle suddenly appeared in front of him. Kanda jumps up from where he was laying, but quickly relaxes when he sees it's Allen. "Stupid dog…" he grumbles, though he is again taken by surprise when a voice from his right suddenly speaks, "you should do the effort to remember you comrades' name, exorcist." It was Neah, who is currently watching Kanda with apathetic eyes, Kanda twitched in annoyance at Neah's bored tone. "Tch, like I care." You don't care either, is what he wanted to say, but he decided against it, he still remembers their first encounter after all, and Kanda most definitely doesn't want to repeat that.

With a cheerful bark Allen walker over towards Neah, and greets him with a nudge of his cold nose. Leave it to the stupid dog to change the atmosphere.

"Tch, where am I anyway?" Kanda asked annoyed, Neah looks back at him, averting his eyes from Allen but barely moving his head. "You are at the hospital, if you need to know the finder is also treated to, he awoke before you and is now contacting your home, if I'm correct." Kanda frowns, "it's not 'home'…" Allen tilted his head at that, giving Kanda a questioning gaze. Kanda decides to ignore Allen and leaves both Allen and Neah alone, they wouldn't understand anyway.

* * *

Neah doesn't understand humans sometimes , it's a fact.

They act on emotions, mostly on hate, they live in the past, and worst of all, are way to careless.

The exorcist, who he doesn't know the name of, jumped head long into battle without the slightest knowledge of the situation, and had gotten himself nearly fatally wounded. Neah is honestly surprised that the exorcist is still alive, even if he healed quicker than the average human.

Neah was slightly concerned to leave Allen to go to the dark religious order alone, but he seemed to be doing alright. Allen is his most precious companion, his only family, at least the only one he considers family. Unlike 'those' people, Allen has stayed, and still is by his side after all those years. That's why Neah was worried to leave him alone, even if it was for only a couple of days. It was lonely without his cheerful companion, Neah could barely even remember the last time they had separated.

Allen makes friends with everyone that isn't a threat, thus Neah cannot see him make enemies easily. The exorcist however exceeds his expectation, as he doesn't even bother to call him by his name. Neah doesn't care much for people most of the time either, but he at the very least calls them by their name.

Oh well, you'll have to be a human to understand one, is what Neah believes. Though humans can be very hard headed when it comes to them selves as well.

Neah decides it won't help anyone if he contemplates humanity, and decides to return his attention back to Allen. He has his head on Neah's lap, staring up at him with amused silver eyes. "It would be boring if they make sense after all, it's for the best, right" Allen barked a 'yes'. Sometimes it's like Allen can read minds, not that Neah cares, he can read Allen like an open book as well.

* * *

After the finder Toma had contacted the order, the group left after everyone was in a decent condition. The travel back went relatively well, though Kanda still has his doubts about both Neah and Allen. He didn't complain when they travelled back with them, they had both saved his life, they bought him at least a little bit more time. For that he is grateful, he would never voice that though. Allen did stare a Kanda with a 'I know what you're thinking' look in his eyes, but the wolf never made a move on that.

Neah stayed silent for the whole train ride back, he only paid attention whenever Allen decided he wanted to lay with his body practically all over him. Neah didn't mind that though, whenever Allen did that Neah would only pat his head.

Toma was outside of the cabin explaining the situation the best he could. Nobody wanted another false alarm as with Allen.

Komui accepted the situation rather fast, he only needed to hear the report once.

Komui apparently knew that Allen had a companion he is travelling with, he had proof from Allen's behaviour, and Cross' letter which stated that there was a possibility that there was more than one person heading this way. Komui gave Toma the clear and told them to return safely.

Afterwards Toma returned to the exorcist compartment and gave his report, only managing to slightly hide the smile in his voice at the sight in front of him. It was almost impossible not to smile at the sight, as Allen has his head laying on Neah lap and his long tail on Kanda's lap, his big body laying in-between the two. He was like a big white furry blanket.

Toma quickly jolted back to what he was doing when he noticed that Neah was staring at him from the corner of his eyes. In the dim light of the train they seem to glow.

"What are you here for?" Neah questioned, but with an uncaring tone. Like it was a mandatory thing to ask. Toma stammered a little before he recollected his bearings. Neah seemed to be capable of greatly intimidating others with only his presence, it was much worse that anyone else Toma had ever met, he didn't think twice before he quickly answered, "I have notified our superior, he has stated that he has no trouble with your arrival along with Allen."

"I see, your superior is skilled with calculating situations then." Toma was mildly confused with Neah's statement, he thought abut it for a while until he noticed that Neah was, yet again, staring at him from the corner of his eye. That made him break out in cold sweat, he felt like his very soul was being investigated. Toma resisted a sigh of relief when Neah closed his eyes. Only one question in floated trough Toma's mind,

Just who or what is Neah?

* * *

Toma suddenly snaps out of his daze when he feels a cold nose touch his cheek, he jumps away only to find Allen staring at him with his lively silver eyes.

"We're here." A almost monotone voice from behind Toma states, it is Neah, Toma notes as he steps out of the boat. Neah's voice is something Toma just cannot get used to. Neah's voice had a strange tone in it, making him seem even more inhuman.

When they, Allen, Neah and Kanda, who stormed of almost immediately, get off the boat Toma quickly excused himself and leaves as well, leaving Allen and Neah behind. "Shall we?" No more word need to be shared as Allen pretty much jumps inside, Neah follows with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **Authors thoughts  
**

There I finally posted a new chapter!

But that's not what I want to write here,

I actually wanted to ask you, the reader, a favour:

I want to make a side story on this, a twist on the plot of this story, if you want to call it that.

So I wanted to ask you, the magnificent reader, for a plot based on the AU used in comrade!

It's like a Alternate-alternate-universe.

Just write your idea in the reviews, but I do have a few rules;

-First, the story needs to have either or both Neah and/or Allen in it.

-Second, the story needs to be max. T rated, I do not write M rated stories.

(It will be a collection of one shots so it's will have to stay on T rating but below is just fine to)

-Third, for guest who want to post an plot idea in the reviews, please give me an nickname so I can credit you without have to write guest no.1, guest no.2, etc.

Those are all the rules, any questions? feel free to ask!

If you want to write the A.A.U yourself, that's fine to, just credit me and tell me about it.

Have a nice day~


	7. Chapter 7

**Comrade**

Chapter 7

 _The Ark,_

 _a place of paradise,_

 _the only place Allen and I can call home._

 _I cannot let them destroy it,_

 _I must protect my home…!_

* * *

Komui is nervous, no that wouldn't be right, he's curious.

It seems that he is right about Allen travelling with a companion, Komui couldn't wait to meet this Neah in person. Allen is a very mysterious being, is his companion the same as him? Does he also have a secret to hide? What kind of personality does he or she have?

Komui is impatient, no doubt about it.

A knock on the door shocks the supervisor out of his thoughts, one thought flew though his mind, they're here! "Come in!" Komui quickly calls, inviting his guests while hoping it's the one he's hoping for.

* * *

Lenalee's surprised when she heard her brother's voice give them permission to come inside. "Is there something wrong…?" Neah asked not even looking at Lenalee. "Ah…no, it's just that my brother, the supervisor, is usually asleep, so I'm rather surprised to hear him call us inside" Lenalee replies still a little awkward around Neah.

"…"

Lenalee quickly opens the door after a short silence, knowing how her older brother can be sometimes. Allen, who was oddly silent, walks in the minute the door is open. He seems glad to have his friend with him, in fact, he even seems eager to have his friend meet his other new friends. Neah himself however, looks like he could care less. He seems to go meet Allen's new friends purely for Allen's sake, Lenalee deducted. Allen is a social butterfly, wanting to meet people and get to know them, Neah not so much, though he doesn't seem to mind either. His generally calm uncaring expression is hard to go by.

With that last thought in mind Lenalee enters her brother's office after both Allen and Neah got inside, silently praying that her brother will at least act decent this time.

* * *

Lenalee prayers went unheard, the minute Neah came into Komui's field of vision he jumped up from his chair and greeted him as if he was the king of England.

Currently he is still fussing over Neah, who doesn't seem to be bothered by the situation at all. Neah just stood there waiting for the storm to pass by, he even looks like he's used to the situation. "…And you better stay away from my precious Lenalee or I'll turn you into an octopus!..." Allen's ear starts to twitch, Neah gives him a look from the corner of his eye with his face still facing the fussing supervisor. In response, Allen's eyes start to twinkle deviously at the unsuspecting supervisor. "…Lenalee! There are too many pretty boy's out to get you! It's not safe I must…!"

'BARK!'

A loud bark, nearly sounding like a roar, interrupts Komui from his nagging, and possibly gives him a heart attack.

Lenalee had also 'flown' to the other side of the room, both of them looking like they just saw an Akuma soul fly from their closet at midnight. Neah still looks unaffected, he still has a calm expression. Neah turns around to face Allen and gives him a praising ruffle on the head, as if he's saying 'good job'.

The blissful silence, however, didn't last long, as Reever suddenly bursts into the office, giving scaring Komui and Lenalee yet again, "supervisor! I heard a loud roar! Is everything alright?" Reever didn't get an answer, only silence. Both Lee's stare at Reever for a while before turning their heads towards a cheerful voice breaking the silence. "No worries~ all is good!" It is Allen… Both of the Lee's had the same thoughts for once 'When did he transform?' "Oh I see, you scared me there supervisor, don't tell me you were working on one of those robots again…" that was the only thing necessary for Komui to snap out of his stupor, "how could you, Reever!" Komui cries "I make them for the sake of the science department!". Reever only glares at the crying supervisor, "well if there's nothing wrong I'll be leaving" he says while turning towards the door, never noticing a missing presence, Allen smiles brightly at Reever, who could help the smile appearing on his face while he left. Lenalee only smiles awkwardly at Allen, "don't worry it's not always like this… huh?" Lenalee blinks when she realises that Reever never seemed to have noticed Neah, he might be silent but his presence is rather hard to overlook. Completely ignoring her sobbing brother, Lenalee looks round searching for Neah, before turning to Allen, "Where did Neah go?" Allen only cocks his head to the side with a confused look in his eyes, and looks towards Lenalee, as if he didn't understand the question. "I'm right here." Lenalee jumped from her place when she heard Neah's voice, he is standing at the exact spot where he had been standing before Allen barked both Komui and Lenalee to the other side of the office. "Oh, Neah I didn't see you there" Lenalee feels almost awkward for overlooking him like that, though she swore she didn't see him standing there, her thought where thrown away when her brother suddenly jumps up and glows Neah's way, "you wouldn't hate my creations, would you?" Neah nearly glares Komui's way "I despise robots." Neah left no room for argument, leaving Komui feeling cold.

* * *

It took Komui a while to get serious and engage in a meaningful conversation, but in the end Neah got introduced properly and making Allen content knowing that his friend can stay without trouble. All is well at that point, Neah and Allen split up when they arrived at the room they're staying in, Allen leaves to deliver the innocence and Neah stays to 'settle in', or 'disappear from sight' in his case.

* * *

Allen, still in his human form, happily walks towards Hevlaska's chamber holding a box containing the Innocence in his hands. Neah had put the Innocence in the box to avoid having Allen accidentally damage it, Allen dislikes the Innocence, it feels wrong. He doesn't understand why the humans would collect them, they have hurt his friends and they smell awful. Allen stopped walking and made a small frown, if the humans put so much Innocence in one cave, wouldn't something bad happen? Allen thought about it for a moment but decided it couldn't be so bad, his comrade gave him permission to give the Innocence to Hevlaska after all. His comrade is very wise, no doubt.

With that in mind Allen continued his way towards Hevlaska with renewed energy. Allen wouldn't use the stone thing though, he would jump down, that's much more natural and easy to do. Standing in front of the way down, Allen stared at the abyss for a while, before smiling brightly and making a jump down, completely ignoring the lift not even a meter away from him.

* * *

Hevlaska is roused from her light slumber when she sensed a new presence enter her chamber, from above? As far as Hevlaska knew there is only one being in the black order that completely dismisses the lift, "Allen?" sure enough it was Allen, who waved at her happily, apparently in his human form, though he's mostly in his human form when he visits Hevlaska, that way he could tell Hevlaska what he wanted in a way that she would actually understand. "Hello!" Allen greets her cheerfully, as usual he doesn't seem to know any other greeting than that. "What brings you here?" Hevlaska knows Allen's hearing is very sensitive, her voice is very loud, thus she keeps her sentences short.

Allen raises a box into the air, towards Hevlaska. She recognises the holy weapon inside "the Innocence…". Allen nods once, not as enthusiastically as Hevlaska would aspect. However, before Hevlaska could reach for the box and take out the Innocence, Allen retracts the box closer to himself, he has a worried frown on his face when he speaks, "You… the humans, do they know how bad this is?". Hevlaska is quite surprised when she hears Allen say this, the innocence, bad? Or did he mean dangerous? Allen vocabulary is very limited after all… "what do you mean?" she questioned, knowing that Allen will tell if he's asked.

"It's possessed, by something bad… Comrade said that the Innocence is made by 'something or someone' really bad. I don't like how it feels either, it's watching, I hate it…" Allen looks away when he says this, opting to look at the floor instead of Hevlaska.

"…I'll notify," Allen looks at her confused, "…I'll tell the supervisor about this" at that Allen smiles again, and hands the box to Hevlaska. Before Hevlaska could thank Allen for his hard work, he had disappeared. Hevlaska couldn't help but warm up at his behaviour. It only normal for him to leave when his work is done, to say goodbye must have an entire different meaning to him…

* * *

 **Komurin2**

Allen and Neah calmly make their way towards to cafeteria, Allen had changed back into his real form a couple of days ago, blatantly refusing to change back into his human form and answer questions about Neah. The scientists were disappointed but accepted the situation, even if they were very curious about Neah's abilities and his past. They at the very least know it is pointless to ask Neah himself, he just stares right trough them and walks away without a word, leaving the scientist practically drenched in cold sweat, Neah can get scary sometimes. Allen at the very least never seems bothered by Neah presence, in fact, he practically sticks by Neah's side like glue. He really cares for his companion.

Anyway, almost all the scientist have given up on learning more about their guests. Almost al of them… Komui seems to have something up his sleeve. Speaking of Komui, he is currently snooping around the corner, watching Allen and Neah walk towards the cafeteria at an almost mocking pace.

Komui clenches his fists in excitement, he would show Neah how amazing his robots are. His first was destroyed by Kanda, but the second would prove his point! Komui never noticed that both Neah and Allen had stopped in their tracks and were staring at are staring at the spot he is standing, behind the corner, with amusement (Allen) and mild annoyance (Neah).

After pep-talking himself, Komui jumps from his 'hiding' spot and yells "go Komurin2!".

After his exclamation allot happened at the same time, Reever and allot of other scientists came running from yet another hallway, yelling at Komui to stop, and Lenalee came from above the uncaring duo telling them 'to get away as fast as they can'. In the meanwhile Allen had sat himself, looking comfortable and Neah's annoyance started to increase, this really started to remind him of a certain group of half-humans he knows.

Komurin2, a very huge, bulky looking robot appeared from behind Komui who points overdramatically at Neah, "Attack! Komurin2!" and the robot charges.

It didn't get far however, at was cut into a million pieces before I even reached Neah. Everyone in the area stood there, frozen, and Komui starts to tremble under the cold glare Neah send him, the hallway grew 30 degrees colder when Neah speaks, "Haven't I told you already, I despise robots." He left no room for argument.

In the end, nobody has bothered Neah again.

* * *

 **Thoughts of an author:**

This is a record length for a sing chapter, 1912 words!

It took me a long time though... I had a lot on my mind.

I should remind you that the italics at the beginning of every chapter are actually very important plot points.

Anyhow, I'm certain that identity of the group of half-humans is clear.

 _Speaking of half humans..._


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter isn't beta-read yet.**

 **There might be allot of spelling and grammar mistakes right now.**

* * *

 **Comrade**

Chapter 8

 _New beings came to live with us,_

 _home is not so lonely now._

 _Comrade likes them to,_

 _I hope they stay forever…_

* * *

Inside of a place hidden between time and space, lives the family of Noah.

Feared for their power they were rejected by the human race.

A deity named Noah took pity upon them, and took them in.

In return the rejected beings protect Noah and the Ark were he resides in.

It's has been like that for over 6000 years…

It's a sworn promise, even when they would die, they promised they would return…

They always did…

But they where never the same…

* * *

Soft wind blows trough the hair of a young girl sitting underneath a blooming tree. The girl softly hums a peaceful tune. Her appearance is peculiar, wild dark blue hair, yellow eyes and a grey skin that contrasts with the white dress she's wearing. The young girl brushes her fingers over a crown of crosses that line her forehead, a curse. She sighs before tuning her gaze towards an old looking stone gate, they would come back today. Her forlorn expression turns into a bright smile, she couldn't wait!

"Where are they!" the girl whines, when she notices someone approach, "staring at the gate isn't going to make them arrive faster Road", Road turns around and glares playfully at her 'uncle' "Well unlike you I actually miss them, Tyki!"

"I never said that I wasn't looking forward to seeing them again." Tyki retorts.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Road jumps up from her spot below the tree, "I know, silly Tyki", In response Tyki's eye twitches, "Honestly, you never changed…" Road's smile falters a little before returning completely, "Of course! You know he hates it when we change…" Roads voice cracks a little near the end. Tyki looks at Road who suddenly took on a sad expression, all annoyance forgotten he walks to her and ruffles her already messy hair. "I'm sure that no matter how much we change, he'll still care for us." Road looks up and into Tyki's eyes, there are tears burning in them, Tyki notes. Even after all those years, she still blames herself for what happened 35 years ago…

"That I care is normal, isn't it?" both Road and Tyki suddenly frees at the familiar voice, Road was the first to recover "N-Neah?! How long have you been here?" she asks a shocked look on her face, "Long enough…" was the only answer she gets before a white figure bounces out of the gate and trots towards her, Road sadness quickly clears when she sees who it is, "Allen~!" She gets up as fast as she can and hugs the white wolf tightly while laughing. Seeing this Tyki lets out a sight, getting up as well, "I'm starting to think she might be bipolar…" To Tyki's surprise he gets an answer from his right "she wouldn't be the first" Neah says with a slightly wary look in his eyes. The only thing Tyki could say in response was an undignified "eh?". To that Neah has no response, seemingly ignoring the slightly confused Tyki, he walks towards Allen and Road, the latter still cuddling with the first, not that Allen minds. Road quickly notices Neah's approaching presence and brightly smiles his way, "Hi Neah!" as an afterthought she adds "what took you two so long?". Neah only sighs with a wary expression now showing on his face, "It seems that the exorcists were insistent on showing me every room in the dark religious order…" he sighs, 'Allen's enthusiasm didn't exactly help either…' he add in his thoughts, not that he blames Allen for his excitement, he was just happy to be with him again. Road only giggles in response, before getting a curious look in her eyes, "So, what does the Black Order actually look like?"

For a while is was completely silent before Neah turns to walk away, Allen quickly following him in this motion, after a while Neah finally answers "…dark" he states in a matter of fact tone, and this time it wasn't only Tyki who let's out an terribly undignified "…Eh?". While staring at Neah's retreating back, Tyki is silently struck by the realisation that he should've seen that coming.

About every single member of the family of Noah greeted Allen and Neah in some way, some more enthusiastic than others. Of course the Millennium earl was the last to hear of their arrival. For that there is a good reason, the earl is incredibly protective of Neah. Which in turn is utterly uncalled for, Neah could turn any of his enemies into sashimi without sparing them a glance, not that the earl cares. When Neah finally enters the earls line of vision with his ever cheerful companion in tow, he practically jumps for joy. As Neah and Allen get closer, Neah takes notice of a large, round form coming closer at a fast pace. Neah only blinks once lazily and taps his heel on the ground causing a large rock wall to emerge from the ground. Only half a second later a loud impact sound trough the Ark causing many of the residents to wince sympathetically and shake their head at their clan leader's antics.

It took the earl only five seconds to recover before he begins to dote over the newly arrived duo, "Neah! You were away for so long! I was worried!" the earl wines while he makes a move to hug Neah, only to end up with a well aimed kick to the head. Allen only watches with a 'smile' on his face.

* * *

The Ark is a beautiful and peaceful place, far out of human reach and inhabited by mystical beings that once wandered the earth. In the middle there is a small town with only 16 rather large buildings surrounding a very tall tower. The town is surrounded by nothing but nature that's divided between four seasons.

In the north it's always Winter, with high mountains reaching above the clouds, it's treacherous place to pass trough.

In the east it's always Spring, many trees blossom there, it's always lively.

In the South it's always Summer, Deserts reach out beyond the horizon and sandstorms are frequent.

In the West It's always Fall, warm colours reach as far as the eye can see and many river's pass trough.

Every quarter of the Ark has it's own eco system…

"Bark!"

that's balanced by…

'growl…'

The centre tower… 'bite'

"Argh! Allen?!" Wisely shrieks indigently, looking up from his work "what was that for?" Allen only barks in response. Wisely stops glaring at a clearly amused Allen when he hears foot steps approach "Neah?" Wisely panics in the inside, what if Neah doesn't approve of him writing about… "what are you writing?" Neah cut of his chaotic train of thought. Wisley found that words were stuck in his throat like he swallowed the south desert sand. Before he could get himself to say something to Neah, who was always emitting a powerful aura that doesn't make anything easier, Allen grabs the notebook he was writing in gently between his teeth. Wisely looks at Allen in horror when he hands the notebook over to Neah, Wisely's back broke out in cold sweat, what if those idiotic twins were right? Neah's going to maim him…

While Wisely is having a small, or huge, panic attack, Neah takes his time to read what Allen just handed to him. Without even looking at Wisely's face Neah speak his thoughts "wasn't this information already in the archives?", Neah's comment makes Wisley stutter. The biggest downside of both Neah and Allen is the fact that they are immune to their abilities, only when they choose to be affected do heir power actually work, in other words; Wisley can't read Neah's mind. His face doesn't give anything away either, it's like reading a brick wall. "er, well, um… you're not going to mad, right?" Neah stares at Wisley for a while before slowly shaking his head, "if you say the truth, then I have no reason to be angry" with that said Wisely take a deep breath and steels himself, "the twins they burned a file describing the Ark's environment that I was reading, so I was rewriting it-" Wisley points to the file Neah's holding "- but I kept it a secret because I didn't want to get in trouble…". Neah only sighs "why…?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so afraid of me getting angry about something so small."

Wisely blinks "you're not angry?" at that moment Allen trots over and nudges Wisely with his nose, Wisely carefully pats Allen on the head. His hesitant behaviour reminds Neah that this Wisely is rather new, he got himself killed about five months ago, Neah didn't bother to think about how it happened, and reincarnated two months ago. He barely knows Neah and Allen. Neah sighs again, "who told you…" Wisely looks at Neah in surprise, "who told you to be afraid?".

Wisely blinks, what does he mean? The twins, Jasdevi, said that he would be… Wisely jolts when he realises that the two played a trick on him. "The twins…" Neah looks at him with a questioning gaze, "Jasdevi told me!". Neah sighs yet again and pinches the bridge of his nose, 'Bondomu…' he murmurs before handing Wisely his work and turning away to leave. "Continue your hard work, Wisely" Allen quickly follows Neah when he leaves. "Wait! Where are you going?" Wisely doesn't flinch this time when Neah turns his head, "I have, something to take care of…" with that they leave, leaving Wisley alone with his documentation work and an awkward silence.

Only five minutes later two screams are heard from somewhere in the town.

* * *

Even in the Ark there's day and night, dusk soon approaches as Allen and Neah watch the sun set from high up he centre tower. It was a busy day, every single one of his 'family' wanted to know what they had been up to. It's tiring to deal with so many people, not that Neah complains. Everything is better that to be completely left on your own, Neah closes his eyes resting his head on Allen's large, furry shoulder. Relaxing Neah finally allows himself to fall asleep…

'I have to keep going…! I cannot give up yet, not after I got this far'

A young boy with gray skin and wild midnight black hair rushes trough a vast forest. Young Noah pushes his small body beyond it's tired abused state to get away from that cursed place. He wasn't going to get caught again, no matter how much his muscles hurt, no matter how tired he is. Sadly Noah soon came to realise just how drained his body is, and he collapses on the mossy forest ground. The last thing Noah saw before blacking out was a small white wolf pup a small distance away from him.

When Noah awoke he felt a cool breeze, a reassurance, that they haven't caught up to him yet. When Noah finally composed himself and got up he wondered what it was that woke him up. He got his answer very quickly when he heard a small yelp not too far away from him, when he looked he saw a Arctic wolf pup laying in front of him. Noah quickly hurries over when he notices the small pool of blood surround the pup…

* * *

Neah quickly jolts back into consciousness when he felt Allen paw at his chest. When he calms down he pats Allen head, ruffling behind his ear, stating that he is alright. 'such an old memory…' Neah gets up to prepare for return to the dark religious order, Allen happy joins him, he's has always been by his side since back then…

* * *

 **Thought's of an author:**

 **(chapter length: 1971 words)**

There's allot of information in this chapter, so in order to make things easier, here's some trivia:

-the event 35 years ago didn't kill anyone from the familly of Noah.

-There's a reason why it's the 'family of Noah' instead of the 'noah family'.

-The dream Neah had was about something that happened **over 7000 years ago**.

-When a member of the family of Noah dies they reincarnate with the memories of their past self,

however their own personality before they 'awaken' remains. it's the reason why Wisely is so awkward around Neah.

(I should also mention that the shock of suddenly remembering over 6000 years of memories can temporarily shock a being into actually forgetting most of it.)

-In Neah's dream I dropped a giant bombshell, if you didn't stop for a second to reread the whole dream sequence again, you should do that right now.

 _-also reread the italics part in chapter 1 and they read Neah's dream you'll find out something interesting._

This whole story is meant to be a puzzle that unravels it's self the further you go.

rereading previous chapters (especially the italics) will never hurt.

 ** _My big sister will beta-read this story for me, expect an corrected version of this story to be posted soon!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comrade**

Chapter 9

 _There was a time where one could look at the sky and only see red,_

 _where everything is distorted and twisted._

 _I can't hold it all together…_

 _Why? Why did they do this…?_

* * *

Neah has never been so glad that he has the ability to make the Ark pass trough time. If the Dark religious order found out that he and Allen had been away for a week they would most likely had fussed over it greatly, it would have been a hassle. Neah briefly contemplates whether he should leave for the supervisor's room or stay a little longer, the man simply spells trouble…

'nudge'

Allen nudges Neah's hand while cheerfully wagging his long tail, Neah responds with a gentle ruffle on his neck and a soft smile, "do you want to get some food Allen?", Allen barks happily in response, "alright, let's go then" his choice was made for him it seems.

The cafeteria is quiet compared to other times, mostly because many finders and exorcists have been heading out as the number of Innocence sightings has greatly increased. Neah silently wonders if the humans truly realise what they're dealing with. He turns to Allen who in turn had been staring at him with a oddly knowing look in his eyes, Neah sighs and ruffles Allen's neck before heading towards the rather energetic chef.

"Anything you'd like dear?" He asks in his usual motherly manner, "Some Oolong tea would be nice…" Neah sighs when he sees the concerned look on Jerry's face "I'm not hungry, the food would be better when given to Allen" Neah winces however when he hears a whine coming from his faithful companion, "… Some cooked rice would fit well with my tea…" hearing this both Allen and Jerry brighten up almost instantaneously, "Alright darling coming right up~," Jerry turns to the caning waiting patiently "I take you would like some chicken", Allen gives a cheerful bark as response. "Your breakfast will be ready soon~" as Jerry retreats towards his kitchen, Neah sighs for the umpteenth time that morning while he lays his forehead on Allen's fluffy one. Allen says silent, almost sympathetic in the eye of a stranger, those who knew him however would see the amused gleam in his eyes.

They, Allen and himself, were called by miss Lee to head for her older brother's office. Neah had to hold himself back for yet another sigh, looks like he couldn't avoid the troublesome man for the rest of the day. Truly, his self imposed family were mentally exhausting on their own, he doesn't need another annoying overprotective type on his plate, he already has two. Allen doesn't seem to mind the ark religious order allot, in fact he seems to bask in all the curious and oddly affectionate glances on the freedom deprived humans. To Allen this must be like a breath of fresh air, Neah muses. They never approach him though, he wonders why. He hasn't done anything truly incriminating, has he? Yet the humans seem almost fearful sometimes. Miss Lee's voice derailed Neah's train of though, "we're here!".

* * *

The introduction to the mission was oddly short, but understandable, well for me and comrade it surely was. Poor Lenalee had a much harder time understanding the mission. How odd of humans, they always just have to know how things work, comrade told me oftenly that not everything can be understood. So why do humans still try? Allen shakes his head to lift the confusion. He had watched humans roam around for a very long time and had never needed to worry about their well being too much. Why should he now? He glances towards his precious comrade seated next to him, Neah. He changed his name just a little to avoid suspicion. He looks down again, deciding to stare at his hands instead. He had to change into a human shape to get on the strange metal thing named 'a train'. Aren't names so very important? Why do they have to hide so much? Why do humans hate his name so much? I truly want to call out his real name now that I have the temporary ability to speak human language… But for now comrade is Neah, and Neah he shall be called.

A warm hand is suddenly felt on his shoulder, making Allen jolt up to meet the eyes of his comrade. Allen tilts his head to the side in question, as he is still not used to speaking, Comrade answers with a soft tone "we're almost there". Surely enough a male humans voice sounded from nowhere to say the same thing, waking Lenalee who fell asleep. Lenalee smiled a bit funny while laughing oddly, "I must have fallen asleep…".

* * *

"Lord exorcists! You have finally arrived!" Finder Toma greets them with enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes, his mouth covered as always. "Sorry we took so long, Allen got a little… distracted" Lenalee replies sounding like the very definition of the word 'understatement'. She wasn't lying when she stated that Allen (who had transformed back the second he got the chance) got distracted, apparently he saw a familiar person fishing by the river, and promptly decided to jump the poor man. Neah oddly didn't make a move to stop Allen, it took Lenalee quite a while to get the fish smell off Allen. It's took a lot of bribing on Lenalee's part and a small hand gesture on Neah's part to get Allen's focus back on the mission.

"Miss Lee…" Neah's voice shook her from her memories and back to reality, "oh, sorry… what were you saying Neah?" Neah seems to slack an oddly suffering sigh, "I'm going to leave Allen with you, as known only exorcists can enter the rewinding town. I do not posses Innocence thus entering on my part could be a danger to the mission." He turns to Allen "make sure to find the Innocence as soon a possible, alright" a rather determined nod seems to ease Neah a bit, was he worried? His eyes soon turn back to Lenalee "I'll be handling a task of my own while I'm away, be sure to take care, one would never know what will wait for you on your mission…" with that, Neah ruffles Allen's fur once more and leaves. Lenalee could only blink in confusion, what did he mean with that? She couldn't hold back a shudder, she hopes Allen doesn't notice.

A whine from Allen however shatters that hope, Lenalee turns towards Allen to meet his concerned eyes, she smiles "it's… nothing," and walks towards the gate, "say Allen, your companion is quite the odd one, isn't he?" the mirthful bark in response shows Allen's amusement with her choice of words, thank goodness, she didn't want Allen to feel insulted. The expression Allen makes speaks words of their own, she's apparently not the only person to think so.

When Lenalee feels Allen's fur against her hand, he's as warm as always, she takes a deep breath "Let's go then".

As they walk trough the gate they never noticed the reason for Toma's silence, forgotten in the commotion. Glowing green eyes watch them disappear through the barrier with a twisted look of satisfaction swirling in them.

* * *

Lenalee freezes upon arrival, the sudden change of scenery shocking her. Allen didn't have it much better, he freezes as well, though only in confusion as to where all those humans came from. He quickly snaps out of it however, when he senses a familiar presence, _'Innocence!'_. Allen hurriedly starts barking loudly to snap Lenalee out of her shock as well.

"Eh, Allen?!" A stare greets her, the gleam in his eyes tells Lenalee what he knows without using words, they had the same gleam when had returned from Hevlaska, "…Innocence? You mean you found it?" a nod, "that's great! lead the way" and without a moments hesitation Allen runs of. At that particular moment Lenalee was glad for two things, her innocence being mostly build on speed and her effort to learn Allen's body language when he wasn't in human form.

* * *

Miranda felt miserable, still feels miserable.

This day just keeps repeating itself, a couple arguing, the children throwing poo at her, October the ninth seems to never end. She contemplates her fate, what did she do to deserve this?

As Miranda prepares herself to get rejected on yet another job, she is surprised by a large white… dog? No dogs aren't that large… realization dawn quickly "Iek! A wolf!" at her yell the giant beast suddenly stops running towards her. She takes the opportunity, and runs for her life, never noticing the being stare after her, not even attempting to follow.

As Miranda rounds the corner she is surprised and scared jet again. She suddenly gets crushed against the wall by a large metal hand. Miranda could only whimper in fear as the monstrous thing inched closer to her face, it's rotting smell being frightening on it's own. A twisted voice emits from it "I've finally found you, I've finally found the Inno-", however it never got to finish…

Everything afterwards went too fast to follow.

A scream, A bright flash, a white figure, then darkness.

* * *

 _Word count: 1536  
_

A very kind message on tumblr had me look up this chapter again. After rereading what I've already written, I suddenly felt inspired, hence the update

If you ever think something is strange or off, then you're right, congratulations, it's on purpose. You're onto a plot point, make sure to hang on tightly.

But if you have any questions, then make sure to ask, I'll answer them to the best of my ability, though only if it isn't a spoiler.

So if I don't answer it's a good thing, you're yet again onto a plot point, I pretty sure you get my point now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comrade**

Chapter 10

 _I really love humans,_

 _I truly do,_

 _But it hurts to watch,_

 _The fragile ones slowly kill themselves…_

Lenalee had told him to wait until she comes back, but he couldn't wait, Allen knows something terrible will happen to her. The gut wrenching presence is unmistakable, he hurries towards it at a speed almost invisible to the human eye. He has to hurry, he can not be too late. Allen doesn't want to lose another one…

* * *

When Miranda finally regains consciousness, the first thing she notices is a terribly sharp pain in her hands, moments later a strong metal like smell follows. It doesn't take Miranda long to realise what it was, _'blood!'_. After a mental pep talk she gathers her courage and opens her eyes. She immediately regrets it, there is a girls sitting in a chair in front of her, she wears frilly clothes and her hair is nicely done. What horrifies Miranda however, wasn't her appearance but the hauntingly empty look in her eyes.

A childish high pitched voice rings trough the air, "Ohh~ You're awake, that's great, it was getting boring in here". Shaking with fright Miranda snaps her head up to meet the gaze of a small girl with strange gray skin and cold green eyes, the air around her feels frigid. Green crystalline candles appear around her, they are razor sharp at the end, "Let's have some fun, shall we~".

Miranda barely has the time to scream in fright before something large and white being blocks the girl from sight. "D-doggy?" she asks shakily, it's appearance was unmistakable, it was the large white wolf that had scared her earlier. Gentle icy silver eyes turn towards her, they almost spoke reassurance, 'your safe now' they say 'I'll protect you'. Miranda only manages a jerky nod towards him, not sure if the beast would even understand, to her surprise however, he nods back.

* * *

Allen quickly redirects his focus back towards the one who attacked the frightened human behind him, she looks like one of his friends, but the appearance is the only thing alike. She feels different, smells different, it is clear to Allen that the being in front of him is definitely not the one he cares so much for. It's appearance only angers Allen, why would it pose as his friend? How dare it try and fool him!

Allen's eyes glow a bright red, the contrast on the black they swim in is frightening, a dangerous growl follows. He has to protect the humans behind him, and he will destroy the lie in front of him. With a mighty roar he lunges at his stunned opponent, leaving it only a small time to even think of dodging.

Quickly it pushes him away, grey arms turn into green crystalline blades, the fake glares at him, "I don't know how you saw trough my most perfect disguise, but it doesn't matter, Plans have changed… I'll just slice you into tiny pieces you foolish mutt!" it has a screeching voice, nothing like his friend's. Hearing it hurt his sensitive ears slightly, his wince leaves his opponent to take advantage of the 'opening' he created, little does it know, Allen isn't just a foolish mutt.

'Fake Road' felt a smirk coming up it's face, the mutt was done for, the Heart would be pleased to get rid of such an annoyance. It's smirk quickly fades however, when it notices that the mutt wasn't laying in a puddle of it's own blood. It's blade was firmly stuck between the large mutt's jaws, "Argh! Let go, let go you stupid dog!". It could swear the mutt is grinning at it, the foolish mutt… does it truly think that it can win against it that easily-

A bright light effectively destroyed any confidence 'fake Road' had left, it felt it's skin shatter.

…Curse that beast…

* * *

When Miranda regained conscience the first thing she sees are two large silver eyes staring at her, naturally she has the reaction any other sane person would have and screams on the top of her lungs. This seems to surprise the being in front of her and it jumps back. Then it all comes back to Miranda; The creepy little girl, the young lady with the soulless eyes and the large white wolf that saved her. Carefully she opens an eye to look at the white being, only to see that it was patiently waiting a couple of meters away from her,

"D-Doggy?"

It cocks his head to the side,

"W-w- what's your… n-name?"

Miranda berates herself the moment those words leave her mouth, how can she expect a wolf to answer. To her surprise the being almost beams towards her -was that a grin?- and turns around to get something. When it turns around it's holding a note gently between it's teeth, careful not to rip it.

Miranda carefully reaches out to grab it and reads what written on it. That takes her a while however, the handwriting on the note is terrible, almost akin to that of a five year old, but after a while she managed to decipher it and read it's content out loud, "A-l-l-e-n… Allen?". The wolf, now named 'Allen', barks happily in response to his name. "I-I see, um…" Miranda hesitates before crawling a little closer to Allen, "I… I'm Miranda". Allen 'smiles' and holds out a paw for her to shake. The adorableness of the gesture did not escape Miranda and she happily starts shaking the fluffy white paw 'it's so warm~'. The moment of peace and happiness ends however, when Miranda looks at her hands. They were carefully treated and bandaged.

Allen couldn't have done this, right? It's a massive wolf, and obviously cannot even grab a first aid kit let stand treat her hands in such a careful manner while she was unconscious. After a moment of debating Miranda decides that pondering it won't solve anything, besides Allen had answered her question before hasn't he? She hold up her hands shakily and asks; "Did… you do this?".

To her surprise Allen nods, "h-how?".

Allen simply stares at her for a moment, until he suddenly glowed in a bright light. When the light dims and allows Miranda to see again she is, yet again, surprised. In place of the tall massive hound is a young boy, with pure white hair and bright silver eyes staring back at her. Allen, she identified him by the red markings on his face, grins at her and holds up his own mismatched hands. "Oh…"

Miranda couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

* * *

Allen stares out of the window, he had returned with Lenalee a couple of suns ago. She was still sleeping when he arrived. He looks back into the room, his comrade sits on the bed next to him. He looks pensive, Allen notes, is he worried?

Allen trots towards Neah and lays down on the floor by his feet, his head on his lap. They had been reunited a while ago and Allen was positively ecstatic to see his precious comrade again. While Neah started petting his head Allen relaxes and lets his thought wander. His comrade is holding the cube shaped stone in his other hand, the stone that was once Innocence had trapped and fooled the human lady named Miranda in time. It is dead now, the Innocence no longer held the poisonous green glow that screams danger. It had returned to it's original state when he chased away the fake.

A sudden realisation occurred to Allen, is comrade debating on returning the stone to the human? He hopes that he will, Miranda is compatible with it's magic in a way, it would be in safe hands. He also really likes Miranda, he would be sad to know that she would have to live the rest of her already short human life in misery.

Allen looks at Neah with hopeful eyes and his comrade immediately understands in a way only he can, "do you agree then," Allen nods his eyes serious. "Very well then, we'll return this to it's rightful owner later" he states with a small smile, his eyes graced with something akin to hope. Yes, Allen has new hope as well, maybe the world can return to the way it once was, like home, when the humans weren't as distant as they now are.

With that set in mind, his comrade leaves the stone in Allen's care, a silent unspoken message reads words only Allen can hear. Afterwards Neah leaves without a word, and Allen loyally follows.

* * *

Komui sits by his sisters side shifting trough the medical reports that had just been given to him. Lenalee had nerve damage, and not just a little. In fact, Lenalee is unlikely to ever recover. Komui grabs one of Lenalee's cold hands, tears unbidden make themselves known and one escapes his eye to stream down his cheek.

How could this have happened? Nobody here is capable of telling him, Allen had lost the ability to speak, Neah hadn't been there. The only one left capable of speech is Miranda, but the poor woman is still recovering from shock, pressuring her wouldn't do any good.

Komui sighs deeply, he hopes back-up arrives soon. The mission he was going to issue is going to be a difficult one. He cannot just send Allen and Neah on their own, that would be too dangerous-

A knock interrupts Komui in his panic, he quickly wipes away his tears and tells his guest to come in. To his surprise it's Allen that opens the door, he has slightly worried frown on his face when he looks in. "Allen! What a surprise!" he gives the wolf, currently in his human disguise for some reason, his best smile. It came out crooked however, Allen definitely noticed that, Komui berates himself for even thinking he could fool the mysterious being. Allen doesn't look offended or anything like what Komui had expected. Instead he smiles, the usual bright one he always has. The sight of it brightens Komui's mood a little. "Is there something you need?" Isn't Neah with you? Komui wanted to ask, but the words remain unspoken. Allen nods enthusiastically, grabs Komui in a quick smooth motion and starts dragging him outside. Komui takes a quick moment to look back at Lenalee, maybe Allen is trying to cheer him up?

"Alright, alright I'll come with you" Allen smiles brightly and lets Komui's arm go, while Allen waits outside Komui whispers 'get better soon' to Lenalee before he leaves.

Outside Allen is skipping along the freshly fallen snow, somehow without slipping. Komui has less luck, he had slipped the first step he took, he had then decided that he shouldn't try to imitate Allen on his miraculous balancing skills. He carefully makes his way across the snow, getting more and more curious as to what has gotten Allen this exited. When he finally gets there his heart melts at the sight that greets him. Allen had made a whole bunch of tiny snow puppies surrounding a single snow man. All of Komui's worries momentarily slip from his mind and he doesn't make any effort to stop a true smile from appearing on his face.

The group made of snow seem to represent a happy family uncaring to the cruelties of the world. And Allen is all to happy to share his creation with every living soul passing by.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts:  
**

 _Chapter word count: 1914 (including title)  
_

It took me quite the while to write this, I had to change a couple of things in the plot.

My health didn't exactly help me write either, but it's here now!

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **-** Allen is naturally truly exited to see Neah again, even if they had only been apart for about a week._

 _-I imagine animals being more carefree then people tend to be, so Allen doesn't bother counting exactly how much time has passed. To him it's just 'a while'._

 _-Allen's POV. is the most fun to write._

 _-Lavi and Bookman are due to appear next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Comrade**

Chapter 11

 _It was their horrible betrayal,_

 _The attack we had never seen coming,_

 _The deaths of those we had seen as family,_

 _That had shattered many hearts beyond repair._

* * *

Neah walks into a room quietly, pondering his next action. Allen had successfully distracted the supervisor just a moment ago, the rather strange man wouldn't notice a thing.

He looks at the pale young girl laying in the bed in front of him, she appears to be peacefully asleep but Neah knows better. The young human girl named Lenalee is still fully conscious, in fact she is only incapable of any conscious movement. Neah sighs slightly, humans are incredibly fragile, if he doesn't take action soon the young lady would without a doubt die, fully awake and aware. He walks towards the bed side and raises his hand to rest above her forehead, barely touching her he speaks; "Miss Lee, I will heal you but you must promise not to speak of this to another living soul", and without further hesitance his hand emits a soft glow. At a speed impossible for the human eye to follow, nerve ends mend themselves and slowly feeling starts to return to Lenalee's body, this was clearly visible as her body started to unconsciously shiver from the sudden signals flooding its senses.

By the time Lenalee notices she can move again, Neah had already left the room, leaving not a single trace of his presence behind.

* * *

Lenalee stares at her hands for what feels like a long time. She could move again, but how? Was what just happened only a dream?

"Lenalee!" Her brother's elated voice rings trough the room, breaking trough her trance. "You're okay!" Komui hugs her tightly, Lenalee couldn't hold her smouldering emotions back anymore and cries on his shoulder, hugging back tightly. Somewhere in the room Lenalee could hear exited barking and immediately knows it's Allen, who is currently occupying himself by trying to squirm his way into the tight hug. Lenalee just couldn't help herself at the adorable sight and throws her left arm around Allen's furry neck.

After a while Komui lets her go, though only slightly, to cup her face in his hands, "how are you feeling? Are you still hurt? If anything hurts you should tell me and I…"

"…brother please, I'm alright now" cutting her brother off wasn't something she would usually do, but she was still quite tired from her whole ordeal and her confusion on what had just happened didn't help either. The serious mood didn't last long however, as Allen started to nudge his icy cold nose against Lenalee's cheek. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the face her brother pulled at Allen's sudden need to start frolicking, in the end however, even Komui couldn't keep his face straight and joined in laughing while ruffling Allen's head affectionately

"Wow, I expected everyone to be all serious and stuff, guess I was wrong" a strangers voice cut trough to laughter. The supervisor recovers quickly wiping away a laughing tear, "ah yes, Bookman junior, right?" or not so much a stranger, the supervisor knows the strange human, "yep! The one and only, the name is Lavi by the way. Bookman Junior is a way to serious don't you think?" the not-so-much-a-stranger-human-dubbed-Lavi talks a lot, "Gramps send me to tell you guys we arrived-" comrade won't like him, "-why does that giant dog stare at me like that?" Dog, did he call me a dog? Is he a dog? he should ask comrade what a dog really is, "oh that's Allen, don't worry he's totally harmless…"

A pause "…I think, truth is he arrived not too long ago with word from General Cross, we don't know a lot about him actually" …!

Cross? Oh, Marian! His friend, the one who keeps trying to avoid him. Allen loves that friend, always playing hide and seek. His comrade doesn't like playing that game as much as he does though. He'd better tell the humans I know of my friend.

"Ack! he started jumping," Friend,

"what does he want?!," I know friend,

"Don't jump on me fella, I can't hold you" No, find friend

"Please calm down Allen, what's wrong?" Supervisor, he wants to play with his friend,

"I know, wanna lay outside with a stick!" … Really?

"I don't think that's what he wants Lavi" A stick?

"well at least he stopped jumping" he has enough sticks already.

Is he really that difficult to understand? Allen couldn't help but feel dejected, it would've been easier if he could speak human again, "Both of you have no idea," Lenalee, "he wants to see General Cross" the human female knows him so well! He'd better hug her to show how grateful he is.

Sadly Allen forgot that he's a bear sized wolf, thus chaos ensued.

"Allen no, precious Lenalee has only just recovered… Allen!"

* * *

"Recently one of our generals has been reported as missing," the supervisor began sounding worried, "in order to avoid losing any more people, the central issued an order for all of the generals to return to headquarters. Further action in regards to the one missing shall be taken from there on." Supervisor sighs deeply, looking almost old and weary "the problem is that one particular general is being incredibly difficult to find lately, that general is Cross Marian, the one that Allen had last brought word of to the order."

His incredibly polite speech alarmed Neah slightly, the man was obviously uncomfortable with the subject. Neah will have to keep an eye out for his 'central' he's speaking of, they may be a problem with his current task. He sighs deeply and glances at Allen, who's likely worried about his friend. He himself is not too fond of the man, not that it'll change anything in the least. "The fact that you are mentioning it to us likely means that you want us to contact your way-ward general" the supervisor looks nervous, "er, yes… I was send here to send the five of you on a mission to find General Cross Marian".

"Even when one the people you're sending has just recovered from a life threatening injury?"

"… I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to choose who we send. Exorcists are extremely hard to find…"

"Yet, you seem to feel different about it than you speak"

The supervisor had no answer, though his younger sister is entirely unbothered by the situation at hand, "we'll go."

The girl certainly leaves no room for argument.

"Yep, besides how difficult can it be to find a single man?" the annoyance had to open his mouth, "difficult enough, General Cross Marian had eluded the order for over 10 years" at least he has the decency to look shocked.

* * *

"That reminds me, where's Miranda?" the girl- Lenalee seems genuinely shocked that she forgot, "she left mere moments ago stating she wanted to become a 'real exorcist' and 'be useful for once'"

"Okay… does she know where the order is?"

"She didn't ask for the location of the Dark Religious Order," he wasn't lying, the woman left in a rush. Besides, her current predicament does not concern him.

"How aren't you even concerned?! She could be in danger for all that we know"

"The fate of one unknown woman is not my concern" How troublesome, the girl just won't give up. Worrying now will not change a thing. "Neah is right, we cannot concern ourselves with the fate of one woman when the fate of thousands rest on out shoulders" a old voice rings out from the side, "Bookman…" this 'Bookman' however seems to be more convincing to the girl. Neah simply cannot understand how humans work, isn't she aware of Allen's presence? He could easily track the woman's presence if he has to.

"'sides, we could always use Allen's super nose, right buddy?"

'Woof!'

If only the annoyance wasn't as perceptive as he is…

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking Neah, but how do you and Allen know General Cross?" Lenalee asks as they all settle down in their train compartment. Allen, who had changed into his less suspicious form to avoid too much attention, beams at the mention of the general. His companion however, seems less amused.

"That's a rather long story," one he doesn't bother to retell, his 'family' was bad enough "I met him when Marian was younger…"

"wait, what?! When 'Marian was younger'?!" the loud red head is promptly ignored,

"…he lived on the streets and had a very peculiar connection to…" Neah pauses, no he can not tell the humans that "..Innocence, thus I took him with me on my travels along with Allen."

"Wow, I never knew that you were…well-" she was cut of by the annoyance "-That old? Isn't General Cross like, fifty years old?"

"That man would murder you for guessing his age so casually Bookman Junior, besides-" he glances at the red head "- I'm much older than I look."

The Train cabin fell into an uneasy silence, one Allen doesn't seem to be fond of, he pouts and sends a long stare towards the humans in front of him. 'Say something, speak of my friends' he wants to hear more. Luckily for Allen, Lenalee caught on and decides that Neah won't kill them if she asks, "Neah, can you tell us more about General Cross?" at his slightly seemingly exasperated glance she elaborates "It's good to know things about the person we're looking for." She deliberately excludes that Allen had started to fidget and pout at the awkward silence, as Lavi had been stunned into silence. Neah sighs deeply before he continues "When he stayed with us for roughly ten years, we had travelled trough most of Asia at the time, he started bothering me about the strange 'abilities' he has. I taught him until he was twenty-five, he had then learned of the Dark Religious Order. He left Allen and I not too long afterwards. I have seen him rather regularly the last few years, he usually tried to pin his debts on me during our brief encounters."

Lenalee was in a bit of disbelief at his story, Neah had taught General Cross? Just who is he?

Allen however is smiling broadly by the time Neah was finished, yes chasing his friend is always fun, especially when his comrade told him to deliver that thick stack of papers to the man. Humans are so much fun to play with. Allen couldn't wait to see his friend again, maybe Comrade will let him play 'fetch and deliver' with his friend again!

* * *

They had arrived at the train station a while ago, they had to step on another train for their next destination. Miss Lee had left to get some food for the long travel and Allen had gotten of the train to stretch his legs and run about. It seems that Allen is still not comfortable with staying in his 'disguise' for too long, he will have to address that soon. Neah was deep in thought when Lenalee bumps into him. "ah! Sorry, I was thinking and I…" Neah cut her of, the girl is still nervous around him, "it's alright, you weren't the only one thinking" not that she has a reason to be, "I see, well the train will be leaving soon, will you fetch Allen?"

"There's no need to concern yourself miss Lee, Allen will know when the train leaves"

"oh… that's good…" The girl still seems to have a lot on her mind when she left, however Neah decides not to comment, humans are way too complicated.

When miss Lee went into the train, Neah decided to look for Allen, he was rather late and Neah was starting to get slightly worried. His companion has a knack for getting into trouble.

"Allen!"

'woof!'

He hears a distant response, why did he change back?

Neah tenses immediately, he felt someone sneak up on him from behind-

A hard thud would have been heard moments later if it weren't for the loud train whistle that interrupted it. Before Neah could move to get on the train, –Allen would be able catch up easily by himself- his ankle is grabbed by the human he had just thrown on the ground, effectively stopping Neah on his tracks. He had expected the human to be unconscious after the rather hard landing, "please wait clergyman!"

Clergyman? He hardly looks like a priest, that was until he remembered the sign of a death sentence-Exorcist that the supervisor made him wear. He stated that the other exorcists and finders would know that he belongs with them and that he's capable of defending himself.

However, in the current situation, where he has to catch up on a train that already left and a floored crying man is clinging onto his leg, Neah promptly reconsiders the silver cross's usefulness.

Once a death sentence, always a death sentence.

* * *

 **Author's thoughts:**

 _Chapter word count (including title): 2165_

I have finally managed to update again after about a month of being ill.

After reading some of the reviews I realised that there's some minor confusion around the plot line surrounding Lenalee's injury among other things, there is really only one answer and piece of advise that I can give: don't compare Comrade with the cannon plot line. Try to keep as much of an open mind as possible. The reason behind Lenalee's injury being more 'severe' is because their current enemy is much more precise and knowlageable on where to hit, in cannon Lenalee was injured by an enemy much less caring on what kind of injury to cause. I can't tell you much more or I'll give away some important things about the plot.

If you have any questions or corrections(spelling, grammer, etc.) then feel free to throw that into the reviews and I'll be more then happy to answer~


End file.
